Numerous varieties of thermal insulating sleeves are available for insulating beverage containers, such as cans and bottles for soft drinks and beer. These sleeves slide over the container to provide an insulating exterior surface, insulating the beverage container from ambient temperature and thus slowing the rate of heat flow between the ambient environment and the beverage and its container. These sleeves are available in an assortment of sizes for use with various container types, including but not limited to paper, plastic, glass, and aluminum beverage containers. Use of an insulating sleeve is advised for both hot and cold beverages.
Typically, the insulating sleeve is made from polyethylene foam, a material known for its thermal insulating properties. Tests conducted on beverages packaged in glass bottles prove the beneficial effects of the insulating sleeve. Two bottles where chilled and the temperature of the liquid contained therein was measured, one bottle having an insulating beverage sleeve and the other without. As expected, the liquid in the sleeve-insulated bottle retained a lower temperature for a considerably longer period than the uninsulated container. Temperature maintenance is important for maximum enjoyment of the beverage, whether it be a hot or a cold beverage.
Prior art sleeve insulators include foam and neoprene “koozies.” Although suitable for insulating the beverage and its container, neither is intended to be disposable due to their relatively high manufacturing cost. The sleeves are typically purchased as a stand-alone item and must be transported by the consumer for use wherever cold or hot beverages are served. Since the prior art sleeves include a bottom surface, they are not easily folded nor collapsed, resulting in a somewhat bulky product that is not convenient to carry in a purse or pocket. The prior art sleeves are sized for a specific beverage container (e.g., beverage can, 12 ounce bottle) as they are designed and constructed for specific beverage containers and thus not conformable to other beverage containers.